moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valcore 'Bereden' MacKay
' ' 'Short Bio' Valcore MacKay was born on Augast 9th to Crofin and Jennifer MacKay. After the accidental deaths of his parents when he was 10, he ran away and began his life as a Mercenary. He is believed to be about 29 currently. He has black loose hair and wears a black outfit. He is most commonly found in the Cathedral District or The Park. On rare occasions you will find him in Old Town, quarelling with the Valorwind Regiment. He is about 5'9, very fast, and considered dangerous when armed with the right weapons. Some have seeked him out to 'take care of' people. He is currently in The League of Lordaeron and has a personal hatred for Valorwind. Some know him by the name of 'Shalak', his middle name. OOC notes Yes, his name is from South Park Theme song(s): Not Afraid- Eminem, Remember the Name- Fort Minor, ''' I found some art that represents Valcore :) Mercenary section. If you see any spelling/grammer mistakes anywhere, you are free to fix them :) I'm to lazy to read over the whole page looking for the smallest of mistakes. My ingame name is: '''Välcore the alt key for the ä is 0228 Description Hair color: Black. Eye color: Blue. Weight: One-hundred and sixty nine. (169.) Age: Twenty-Nine. Height: 5'10. Body type: Medium. Attitude: Positive, smartass, caring, daring. ((Feel free to add edits if you know me. Yes, I know this page is awesome. Thank you.. Thank you.)) Early History 'Early Years' Valcore was born on August 9th, year 0 to Crofin and Jennifer Mackay, a wealthy couple that lived in Hillsbrad. Valcore was the only one in the family that had blue eyes, a sign that he would do something great in the future. Crofin often practiced magic, and was at Dalaran a lot, studying. Leaving Jennifer to the children. They had four children: three boys and one girl. Greag, the oldest, was a natural born leader and used common sense, he wanted to be a Knight of the Silver Hand, which he did during the Third War. Valcore, the second oldest, was the smart-aleck of the family and the most-often to get into trouble. Dreazor, The second youngest, was interested in politics and got along very well with Greag. He showed promises of becoming a Leader someday. Valorie, the youngest and the only girl, tended to follow along Valcore. She was interested in all of his activities and wanted to be just like him. Valcore and Valorie often clashed with Dreazor and Greag. The family was considered to be royalty in Hillsbrad due to it's fame and wealth. Valcore was often the most teased one, in his house and at Southshore, and this caused his rebellious behavior. With Valorie approaching four, she started to follow in his footsteps. Valcore's parents did not like this, and made a lot of rules for Valcore and Valorie to follow, while Greag and Dreazor barely had any rules to follow. Valcore was growing agitated, and what happened next did not help. 'The Accident' One day, Crofin was practicing a very difficult spell in his study. Jennifer came to watch him and to make sure he didn't get hurt. Valcore and his siblings were eating lunch when all of a sudden they heard a -BOOM- upstairs. They all ran up the stairs and into the study. They saw their father trying to contain a very powerful magic orb, and suddenly there was another boom. Magic beams started to fly everywhere, causing things in the study to start exploding. Greag quickly shut the door just in time, and opened it again slowly. There, the brothers and sister saw their parents on the ground. There was glass stabbed into them, and dagger had falen onto Jennifer's heart. Crofin, being old, could not handle all the glass in his body, and shortly died. Greag quickly ran into Soutshore, yelling for help, while the other three just stared at the two corpses, the blood reachig their feet. Eventually some soldiers and a medic came in, took the bodies, and burried them in the graveyard, apologizing to the kids, and how they would stay with their uncle. The four understood, but they were deeply shocked. Mercenary 'Life beginning as a Mercenary' The four were devastated after their parents death. They were sent to Southshore to live with their uncle, Joe Wheatfield. Valcore couldn't take all of his Uncle's rules and beatings on him, he would come home drunk and Valcore would be his punchig bag. Valcore had had enough. One night he stole his uncle's gold pouch, and snuck out of the house. He left a note at the door. The note read: Dear Family, I have ran away from home. All the pressure that I have taken over the years has finally snapped me, and I have decided to find my own destiny. Take care, and give my love to Valorie. -Valcore. Joe found the letter, and read it, his eyes widened and shocked. He then showed it to Valcore's siblings, and the three cried all that week, wishing for their brother back. Meanwhile, while travelling along a rarely-used trail, Valcore was mugged by a bandit. While the bandit was peering over Valcore, who was thrown onto the ground, Valcore quickly kicked the bandit in the stomach. The bandit backed away, stunned, and dropped his dagger. Valcore quickly picked it up and overwhelmed the bandit, stabbing him repeatedly for three hours, even thoug he was dead i the first five minutes of the stabbing. Valcore took the Bandit's possesions, and left the bloodied body in the middle of the path. It is said Valcore did not even look back. Over the years Valcore picked up skills to survive, and to kill. He was considered a mercenary by age nineteen, and one of the most dangerous people in Lordaeron. He was not welcomed in any town, but he wasn't chased out because he was part of one the region's famous and wealthy familys. People tried to contact Joe and Valcore's siblings about Valcore's sightings, but Valcore would evade them at all costs. Events in the Past 'The Third War' When tale came of Orcs escaping from their internment camps, Valcore was hired to track them down along with other rangers and mercenaries. Valcore actually did come across a orc, but it was a child. Valcore decided he would not kill it out of pity for the orc child. He let it go and quickly quit his task. Valcore was in Brill when he heard the yells and screams come from The Capital City, indicating Artha's return and the scourge's invasion. Valcore quickly fled to Southshore. There he found his brother Dreazor, a noble of Southshore. Dreazor reluctantly let Valcore stay with him untill him and Valcore got into a confrontation about Valcore running away from home. It left Dreazor with two bruises on his face while Valcore walked away with not a scratch on him. Valcore stole his brother's horse, and rode to Ironforge and waited the war out. 'The Deeprun Tram' When the Deeprun Tram was finally built, Valcore went to Stormwind City, and toured it. He was fascinated by it, he bought items and actually felt comfortable being with his own race, instead of being around dwarves all the time. With his rent coming up in Ironforge, he told his landlord "You can kiss my ass, I'm moving to the white city, bitch!" he decided to move out of Ironforge and into Stormwind. He was never recognized as the mercenary from Hillsbrad, and this was to Valcore's advantage. Valcore decided to dorp the mercenary act, and lived in peace. 'Valorwind Regiment Days' Six years after living in Stormwind, Valcore enlisted in Valorwind Regiment, and was instantly accepted into their ranks. Valcore had a bad first day. He was yelled at for getting the three V's wrong, and there was a miscommunication between the Stormwind Gaurds which led him into being the rat of Valorwind. Valcore tried to make amends for the past few days, being nice and respectful, but Valorwind simply spat on him. One day a battalion of Valorwind soldiers was tasked with finding one of their officers in the Badlands. They found him, but Valcore's horse had died on him by the time they found the officer. While Valcore tended to his dead horse, Valorwind simply left him and secretly took his pack. For days Valcore wandered the Badlands, untill he finally found Thelsamar, the dwarven colony in Loch Modan. He quickly went to Stormwind, still in his beaten and ragged Valorwind armor. He went to one of the officers, asked for a comm, and said into it,"I quit." and broke the comm right in front of the officer's face. Valcore left his ragged tabard on the doorstep of Valorwind's Headquarters. And never looked back. Valcore has had a deep hate for Valorwind ever since. 'Scarlet Crusader' Valcore stayed away from Valorwind at all costs, and eventualy went to live back in Hillsbrad with some friends. He finally returned to Stormwind, getting bored of living back in Hillsbrad, and out of sheer blindness and stupidity, enlisted in The Fifth Scarlet Vangaurd. While in their ranks, Valcore had more attempts at his life then ever before. He got his famous scar on his forehead by a dwarf swinging at him with an axe simply because he was tending to a fellow soldier, the whole story of this can be found at the House of Grey Page on the Battle at Raven Hill section. After this battle, A fellow soldier named Sendual accused Valcore of being a traitor. Valcore was violently tortured, and was proven innocent. Valcore was still pissed off, and General Rascolov thought that Valcore was a ticking bomb, so he reassigned him to the Scarlet Monastery. One day Valcore was in Hillsbrad travelling to a troop of Scarlet Crusaders, bringing supllies, he was ambushed suddenly by Blood Elves, and was captured by them. They travelled to Quel'Thalas to hold Valcore hostage. Valcore tried to communicate to the rest of the Vangaurd that he was in trouble, but noone responded. 'Captivity' For two months the Blood Elves kept Valcore hostage untill he finally escaped. Valcore took off his Scarlet Uniform, and stole a fellow Ranger's clothes. Valcore made his way back to Stormwind, avoiding as much contact as possible with anyone. He arrived at Stormwind, hoping to give the Fifth Scarlet Vangaurd a piece of his mind, only to find out that it had been disbanded because Highlord Skarim had grown mad with power. 'History of Recent Events' House of Grey Valcore contacted Seth Grey, the commander of the House of Grey. He was accepted into their ranks, and quickly became friends with everyone. He was the first one to pass their 'test' or as they have recently called it, 'The Trials'. Valcore knew he had found the right place. He helps around mostly and is known to be a important character in the House. He is a lot of sometimes mistaken to be Seth's brother, and he works on gadgets and explosives to help the house around. Most of Valcore's friends are in the house, or were. Conflict with Valorwind One day, Valcore was with Seth Grey, and Valcore saw a woman wearing a Valorwind tabard. Valcore suddenly had an idea. He walked up to her, asked her if she was Valorwind, which she replied yes, and he slapped her. Him and Seth walked off, but only Valcore was laughing. Little did he know that we would regret it. Later that day, Valcore walked into the cathedral and saw the woman he slapped, and about four other Valorwinds. The woman pointed to Valcore, yelling out "That's him, that's the man who slapped me!" Valcore ran, but was eventually tackled by a Valorwind mounted on a horse in the streets. Valcore layed on the ground, and the Valwind gof his mount. He then stomped on Valcore's legs, breaking them. They were attracting a crowd, and soon more Valorwinds showed up. They began questioning him, holding a torch to his face. Yonli Sparkplug saw the scene, and made sure to put it in the Gnews. The Valorwinds carried Valcore to SI:7, and started to torture him in the basement. They were close to lighting him on fire when Krow, a private in Valorwind, said to leave her and Valcore alone, and that she would 'take care' of him. Krow then started asking questions, making some threats. She then said,"They were close to lighting you on fire, but I saved you. Be fuckin' grateful for that'. Satisfied with questioning Valcore, Valorwind let him go with the Stormwind Guard. Valorwind explained to Conolel Adroby what happpened, and Adroby said, (AND I QOUTE) "So, this man slapped a woman, then you chased him down, broke his legs, then tortured him in a basement. Wow, talk about fuckin' overkill." Valcore had his legs mended, and was set free. Valcore swore to give Valorwind a bad name and have revenge. The next day, General Thromity Gallenor of Valorwind, approached Valcore and said,"You know, if I was there, I would of have you hanging from a tree in westfall. You worthless little fuck." Meeting Roy and Crimson Valcore first met Roy at the cathedral, confronting him because the two looked similiar. The two sw each other around more, and quickly became friends. This led to an alliance with The Ravenholdt Blades, Roy's guild, and the House of Grey. The two are still friends, and get along very easily. Valcore first met Crimsonfate at the fountain in the Cathedral District. She was a new recruit and Seth had been talking to her at a bench. Valcore walked over, and introduced himself to her. The pleasentries were short however, as a nearby night elf clad in spiky armor fell to the ground near the, screaming. The three rushed over, looking at him. The elf yelled that he was cursed, and to help him. He piunded his fists on the ground, making the concrete break. Valcore ran into the Cathedral, seeking help. He found a healer, and the two rushed back over. But by the time they got close, the elf ran into the Cathedral, completely demented. Crimson ran in after him, and Valcore followed. Seth decided that he wouldn't get involved in this, and walked away. Crimson and Valcore found the elf in the tombs, and tried to talk to him. But the elf had completely lost it, and started swinging at the two with his huge sword. Valcore managed to get the elf to the ground, and started his swing when the elf grabbed Crimson and brought her in the way. Valcore stabbed Crimson through the stomach, and let go quickly horrified. Crimson managed to stab one of the elf's shoulders, which had an eye on it, and the elf ran away, screaming. Valcore rushed over to Crimson, pulling the sword out. He closed the tomb door, and proceeded to bandage Crimson's wound and treat it. Valcore told Crimson he would be right back, and Valcore went up, looking for any sign of the elf. He was walking up the stairs when suddenly the elf jumped on him from behind. Valcore kicked the elf away, and quickly got up. The elf quickly grabbed Valcore's throat, and threw him down the stairs, which resulted in Valcore's left arm getting broken. The elf walked down the stairs, ready to kill when suddenly Crimson appeared, fending off the elf. Valcore managed to get up, and Crimson yelled at him to get help. Valcore ran with all his strength into the cathedral, and yelled for help. Valcore ran back into the tomb, about twelve other people with him. Crimson was nearly overwhelmed, but then the elf saw the massive crowd coming his way, ran back into the deeper reaches of the tomb, and dissparead. Crimson and Valcore were treated by a paladin, and Valcore said to Crimson, "Let's try to stay out of trouble, I would hate to have to save you again." The two smield at each other, and became friends. Valcore's Bad Day It first started when Valcore was mugged outside of the Pig and Whistle by three Nodvar Clansmen. Valcore summoned backup, and while he was doing it, they took his comm and smashed it. Rverd showed up anyways and distracted the two. ((Thank you Rverd! You're awesome!)) Meanwhile the leader and Valcore were having a fight. Valcore eventually got him to the ground, but the leader threw his axe at Valcore, hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. The leader unsheathed his other axe, and held it above Valcore's throat while the Stormwind Gaurd started showing up. Valcore pleaded for his life, but nay, the Clansman slit his throat, and Valcore was left there bleeding while the three clansmen fought the Stormwind Gaurd. Rverd and Lyyiai managed to get past them and stitch up Valcore and heal him in a nearby shop. Later that day, The House of Grey heard strange things coming out of Rverd's comm, so they headed to his house. There they found him unconsious, a energy field around him that had blocked his own bullet. While they were tending to him, Catherfana showed up. Seth ripped off her tabard, and was close to shooting her. But Raven (AKA Dalithor)) told Seth to follow him, and told Valcore to hold Cather at bay. Valcore pulled out his pistol and shot Cather in the leg, but it only slightly dented it. Cather than ran up to Valcore, and swung her axe into his side. She then threw him onto the ground. Seth rushed over, explaining that Cather was being possesed by a banshee. Seth scooped up Valcore, and shot Catherfana in the head with his Armor-Penetration bullets. They then rushed Valcore to the cathedral, where he was healed. Valcore stormed off, muttering swears after he was healed. Later, in the night, Lyyiai called all available House of Grey members to SI:7. There Valcore, Crimson, Rverd, and Lyyiai rushed in, seeing that their allies were in there. The Ravenholdt Blades. Valcore and Crimson repeatedly asked Lyyiai who got away and what was going on. Lyyiai walked off in a storm, along with Rverd, and Valcore and Crimson went downstairs. There they found a lot of members of a one organization, one of them was Niikita, a person working for Sllade. Crimson and Valcore were dumbstruck, having no idea what was going on. They went back upstairs, only to find the entrance blocked by a shadowy group, and a whole clusterfuck of people. Crimson confronted Niikita and despite Sidorio's and Valcore's warnings, she threw a dagger at her and she fell to the ground. Niikita then got back up, transformed into a huge cat, and punced on Crimson, clawing her. Sidorio and Valcore pulled her off, but Valcore was then grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground by one of Niikita's friends. The Night Elf then stomped Valcore's throat. Crimson, enraged by this, tackled the elf and released all hell on him. It took about 5 minutes for Sidorio and Valcore to pull Crimson off of him. They then got out, barging their way throug the blockade of people. They walked outside, and Valcore had hs throat mended by a druid. Valcore walked off stormingly, saying he couldn't take any more of this shit. The Royal Blade of the MacKay Family Valcore's uncle, the one he stayed with before he ran away and after his parents died, travelled to Stormwind to find Valcore. He eventually found him, and gave him The Royal Blade of the MacKay Family. He said this,"My dear boy, it has been far too long. When I heard word that you were living in Stormwind I knew I had to search for you, because you are the only last known person with the name MacKay, that is why I present to you this sword." When asked about the initals on the sword 'R.M', his uncle responded," This sword was made for Ranaran MacKay, a colonel in the troll wars. Use it well." He then walked off, planning to travel back to his home in Hillsbrad. The Letter from Outland One day when Valcore was checking his mail, he found a letter from Danath Trollbane. He opened it, and read in horror. His brother Greag, the oldest and wisest of the MacKay siblings, was now dead along with his wife. They were killed by Horde Soldiers. Valcore believes it is all his fault for Greag's death because he ran away, and he has been in deep depression ever since. Drunken Scars While Valcore was mourning, he had way to much to drink, and he woke up in a alley with a lot of cuts around his face, making it look like he's smiling.(Joker hell yeah!) He couldn't remember a thing, and he has been confined to wearing a white mask. Proposal Recently, Valcore's friend's Crimson and Sidorio were engaged. Valcore watched the proposal, which ended in him having his legs broken for the fourth goddamn time by Reyson. ((<3 u sometimes..)) He was carried to SI:7 by Sidorio and was tended to by a healer. Though Valcore is happy for them, he feels sad that he has never been married before or even got close. He is the last of the MacKay line, and he needs to carry it's legacy on. He has expressed his concerns for Crimson, and she assured him that there was someone out there for him. Valcore thanked her, and felt more confident. Crimson and Sid's wedding On August eleventh (11th), Sarah 'Crimsonfate' Sutton and Sidorio Van Haeven had their wedding. Valcore showed up, along with most of his friends. Valcore got bothered somewhat that were only night elves and humans, instead of just all humans. The wedding was an average wedding, with the exception of the two lfirting night elves in the back row. The wedding reception however, was f'in crazy. Everybody went to Exodar, and Brenthgar broke out the beer. Everything went crazy, with games like 'Truth and Dare' and 'Drink the Beer'. Everybody was smashed with the exception of a couple of people: Beiatrix, and later on Valcore, only haing a couple of meads. Eventually everyone went home, and was hungover the next day. Battle with Blackheart (Life Today) Kicking Death in the Balls, Twice. ((Theme song for this section- Like Toy Soldiers- Eminem)) It first started when Seth Grey decided to scout out Kalimdor for a while. (OOCly he took a vacation) And left Lokhir in charge of The House of Grey. Lokhir saw an advantage, and took it. The next week after Seth's departure, Lokhir gathered all the House of Grey members, and declared that The House of Grey was no longer, Seth was no leader, and that he would lead them into a new era. Valcore and a lot of other House of Grey members joined, and it was now 'Blackheart Consortium' and it wasn't turning out so good. One day, Lokhir, Niikita, and Madroy attacked Seth Grey and Evialyn, a member who did not follow Lokhir. Valcore came upon the scene, and was confused of waht to do. He eventually shot Niikita when she knocked Seth down to the ground. The bullet hit Niikita, and Madroy shot Valcore in the stomach while Niikita punced on him and started to claw him. A local death knight death gripped Niikita off of Valcore, and the gnome fended her off. Evialyn was still fighting Lokhir and Madroy was looking around, unsure. While Seth was on the ground, Arrow, a former House of Grey member, slit his throat. Both Valcore and Seth layed there, bleeding to death while Lokhir had defeated Evialyn, and she too lay on the ground. Lokhir and Niikita fled, while Roy stayed. The Stormwind Guard shows up, and put the three wounded on stretchers, and cuffed Madroy. They took the four to the Command Center, and healed the three wounded while they questioned Roy. Valcore was the least injured, and left first. Then Seth, then Evialyn. They were all close to death, but they avoided it. Valcore quit the Blackheart Consurtium, declaring he wasn't a mercenary anymore, or a Blackheart. The next day, Valcore joined The League of Lordaeron, a group dedicated to reclaiming back Lordaeron. Valcore was hanging out with Seth and Adelaide, a friend of Seth's and now Valcore's, when she decided to go on a date with Valcore. They had a average date, and ended up being with Seth and fooling around. Later that day, Seth and Adelaide were killed by Lokhir and Catherfana. Cather broke the news to Valcore, and he didn't take it easily. Cather told him that Liucen killed Adelaide, and Valcore believed her. Valcore was sinking into depression, and Cather saw her oppourtunity. She lured him to the Blue Recluse, and into the basement. The next thing he knows, Lokhir, Aalore, and Zeth appear. Cather behind them. "Come to kill me... eh?" Valcore asked. Lokhir ordered that Zeth kill Valcore, and he and Aalore left. Zeth and Valcore fought, Cather watching, and he eventually stabbed him two times in the chest, then in the throat. Valcore's last words were "I hope... You see... the error... of your... ways." And then he drew his last breath. Luckily, Sid was in The Blue Recluse, and heard the commotion downstairs. He was enraged at seeing Valcore's body, and unleashed all on Zeth, but Zeth escaped. ((God-modding fucktard.)) Gregory, a new friend of Valcore's, was summoned, and he ressurected Valcore. Cather fled while Sid went to hunt down Zeth, Lokhir, and the rest of the Blackheart Consurtium. Valcore has sworn to take revenge on all of Blackheart, and carries new scars. He has officialy turned from a mercenary to a Soldier. The Search for those Damn Bodies ((This a work in pogress as it is now happening.)) Valcore has started to go around, wondering who he can trust. He defeinately knows that he can trust Crimson and Sid, but he's a little shaky on Madroy. He has tried to search for Raven, the former second in command of House of Grey, but he has failed so far. Valcore and Crimson are making an effort to find the bodies of Seth and Adelaide, but have failed so far. Damning His Soul While in the middle of this chaos, Valcore decided to chill for a little while and hang out with Shorkan, A Valorwind who Valcore trusts, and his fiance, Ali. The three had a fun time, exchanging stories and whatnot, and Valcore asked about Krow. (Don't remember her? Scroll up to the Conflict with Valorwind.) Shorkan and Ali were a nit nervous about this topic, mainly because Shorkan was 'interested' in Krow before Ali. But then Shorkan had an idea: Krow has been depressed, and Valcore semi-depressed, so why don't they hook up? Ali thought this was a great idea, and said that Krow could only go to her;s and Shorkan's wedding if Valcore took her there. Valcore was -very- reluctant about this, but agreed. Thinking that he just sold his soul and damned it. A date has yet to happen. Crimson's Betrayal It started when Sidorio cheated on Crimson. Crimson was outraged when she found out, and was very upset. Valcore soon found out about it, and got all pissed off at Sid. Later the two made up, but were divorced. But what shocked Valcore was seeing Crimson get all flirty with Mepth, a member of Blackheart. Valcore was pissed at Crimson, and left her and Mepth to it. The next day he found out something that shocked him, bad: Crimson had joined up with Blackheart. Wether she was being mind-controlled or her love for Mepth, Valcore doesn't know. Valcore has felt empty ever since then. The morning after this, Valcore saw Crimson with Valaras, and valcore yelled out 'I'd be careful if I were you Valaras, she has more STDs then you have fingers. In which Crimson yelled out 'Excuse me?!' and ran over to Valcore. The two started arguing, and Valcore eventually had his nose broken by her. Valcore left with this, "I hope you realize the truth when it's i nyour face Crimson. Have a good life." Death, and Being Headless It was an average day for Valcore, sitting at the top of the Cathedral stairs. When all of a sudden Catherfana appeared behind him, and thw two started arguing about Cather being a spy for Blackheart. Darvian, Valcore's officer appeared, and Valcore knew this wouldn't look good. So he simply said 'goodbye' to Cather, and she walked off. Later, Valcore and Adelaide were hanging out and walking around Stormwind. They reached the topic of Blackheart and Adelaide said that Zeth, who was Val's killer, met with her, and then kissed her on the cheek. Adelaide continued to make Valcore jealous, and said that she wanted to see Zeth, who might be at Blackheart's base of ops, the white hall in the Dwarven District. Valcore reluctantly agreed,(Not Afraid-Eminem is one of Val's theme song! =P) and the two set off towards there. Adelaide walked in there, Valcore hanging near the door. Sllade, Liucen ,and Aalore were in there. No Zeth. Sllade walked up to Adelaide, pulled out a knife, and held it against her throat. He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Valcore. Adelaide simply explained that she was there to see Zeth, and after Luicen ordered it, the two were free to go. The two walked out, but ran into CATHER. Well. the three start talking, and Valcore keeps on insisting that they talk somewhere else, because they were at Blackheart's door for pete sakes. All of a sudden Aalore and Sllade come out with knives and guns, and point them at the three. Liucen the mcomes out, and orders Adelaide inside. Aalore then tried to stab Cather in the back, but she avoids it. Sllade shoots at Valcore, but dodges it. ((I'm still fuzzy on the detials because it was a cluster****!)) A huge fight breaks out. but Cather and Valcore end up on the ground, defeated. Adelaide walks out, muttering,"I can't help or I get killed." Aalore holds a knife to Valcore's throat, the same for Cather by Sllade. Then king of assholes, Lokhir, shows up. Valcore demands why he is killing them, when all of a sudden Crimson shows up. Crimson and Lokhir start arguing, and in the middle of it, Aalore cuts Valcore's throat, then tears his head off. She then walks over to Cather, and does the same. Lokhir is done with Crimon's arguing, and he walks off with Aalore. Crimson then talks to Sllade, and Sllade starts to choke her, but eventually lets her go. Liucen walks off without a word. Crimson keeps on yelling at Lokhir, demanding the heads back. She does eventually get them back, and gets a guard and a priest to heal and ressurect Valcore and Cather. They eventually do, and everything's just all happy and sunshine after that. Wrong. Losing yet Another Woman (WoW South Park) Valcore had decided he has had enough of this, and he wanted to send a message. He spotted Mepth in the Cathedral Square with Crimson, and Valcore grabed his sniper rifle. He then hid in a nearby bush and tree, and took aim at Mepth. He hesitated for a bit, then pulled the trigger. He dropped the rifle, and went to check his handiwork. He walked over, and saw Mepth on the ground, bleeding from his head. Crimson was at his side, and she yelled at Valcore to get a healer. Valcore went to get one, and found a druid. They healed Mepth, and Valcore got sick of the love between Mepth and Crimson, and left. He was then later on carried to the stocks by the guards, a suspect of firing the rifle. Valcore was proven innocent, but he found out that it was Liucen that accused him of it. Valcore was pissed, and went to go for a walk. Along the way, he ran into Crimson, Adelaide, and Liucen. It started friendly, but then turned into an argument. Valcore argued that he didn't shoot Mepth, when Crimson and Liucen argued differently. Adelaide stayed on the sides, not saying anything. "Just leave Valcore." were Adelaide's words. Valcore left in a storm. Valcore then ran into B. (Beiatrix) and Quiv, a purple robed looking mage. Valcore expressed his problems, and went inside the cathedral to listen to a sermon. When it was done, Quiv and Beiatrix started talking to Valcore, saying they could help him. but then Adelaide walked in. Wearing a Blackheart tabard. Valcore saw her, and his expression went from hope, to utterly hopeless. He walked off, saying to Adelaide. "See ya guys. Have a good life Adelaide." Adelaide, B, and Quiv followed him, Adelaide kepted on asking him to stop, and Val eventualy did. He said,"Why should I speak to someone wearing that -INFERNAL- tabard?" Adelaide said that she would explain, and Val followed her. It didn't take long for Val to realize that she was taking him to Blackheart. Him and Adelaide argued, and Val walked off, furious again. He started talking to Quiv and B, and Quiv said that he and B would help Valcore win back the heart of Adelaide. (This is where the South Park begins.) Valcore reluctantly agreed, and they didn't take two steps before they ran into Liucen. Quiv kept on ordering Liucen that him and Blackheart release Adelaide, and Liucen said that he wasn't with them. He then said that he could help them find Adelaide, so Valcore could talk to her. They walked around Stormwind, and eventually find her at The Pig and Whistle. Quiv starts talking to Adelaide, in which Valcore sighed at him at times in the story. Adelaide yelled at Quiv to "Shut the hell up!" She then walks over to Valcore, and asks him what this was all about. "I-I-" Beiatrix then says that he was trying to find her so that the two can make up, but Adelaide left the bar, raging. Beiatrix blinks, and says." But we walked this whole wa- Nevermind. I'm going to do something to my hair." Valcore sighs, and says, "Fuck it, I'm getting drunk. There's other women in this world." Quiv leaves, leaving Liucen there with Val. The two start talking, and Valcore eventually admits to shooting Mepth, quickly explaining why. He then walks out of the bar, leaving Liucen stunned. Other Stuff Personality Valcore's personality is somewhat postitive. He can be grumpy at times and is one of those rare people where he's Nicer when he's drunk. He is known to be a smartass and can be caring at times. He is often coming to people's rescues, therefore being the 'Knight in Shining Armor'. He loves to cause trouble simply for the hell of it, and had been thrown into the stocks a whole bunch of times. Most of the time he'll go there peacefully, but on rare occasions he'll go all freakout when he's arrested. Overall he is a smartass caring person. "Love" Life Valcore has only had a couple of experiences with with love, once when he was travelling in the Barrens and he came across Helen, a fellow mercenary. The two quickly became friends, and eventually discovered they had a romantic interest for each other. One day a Orc Warlock cast a spell on Helen. While Helen lay on the ground, Valcore quickly slew the orc. Later that night, Valcore was sitting at the fire at their campsite when Helen came behind him and stabbed him on the arm. Valcore quickly saw a change in her. Her eyes had turned green instead of their blue and she had become a bit more monstorous. Valcore fought bravely, and eventually killed her. In his grief he buried her at a small hill in The Barrens. This hill is rumored to be the Tomb of the Forgotten Warrior. The other time was when he was in the Fifth Scarlet Vanagurd. He became friends with a lot of the soldiers, espicially one Luca Stella. The two became best friends, and were almost about to become Romanticaly Interested before a commander of the Fifth severely beat Luca. Valcore, eventually finding her after she had ran away, tried to comfort her. But she spat in his face and yelled at him to go away. Later that day, Luca charged blindly into a pack of demons, and was brutally slaughtered. Valcore mourned for her for a long time, even during his captivity with Blood Elves. Due to his Scarlet Crusade side, Valcore refuses to be in a relationship with any other race then humans. Famous Quotes "I'll repeat myself for the third time.. I blew up the Medical Bay door to test out my bomb." "So... I'd love to stay and chat but there's a HUGE FUCKING SCAR IN MY SIDE THAT'S BLEEDING HEAVILY!" "Should we ever meet again, Brankah, outside of these walls... I will kill you." "Not today, fucker." -Said to assasin that tried to backstab Valcore, but failed. "You want some Blood Thistles? Oh you're a guard? Well.... Have some anyways." "Ah, those were the days in the Fifth Scarlet Vangaurd. Five attempts on your life a day, get insulted at, maybe lose a limb or two in a day." "So, I had my throat slit, an axe stuck in my throat, my throat stomped on, thrown in the stocks, had a axe in my side, and a got shot in the leg. How was your day?" "You fucking Valorwinds... Need to stay... The FUCK. Out of this city!!!!!!!!!!" "Well... I guess we'll carry on." "Hehe, all of my girlfriends in the past end up dead.. Yeah, probably not a good thing to say." "Do -I- behave like this when I'm drunk?" " 'Valcore could be the priest....' "Hahahahahahahahahahaha... No." " "A long time ago, my dad told me 'Valcore, when you grow up, I want you to make the whole world proud. Do whatever, just don't do anything you will regret,' I have done terrible things, and not very good things. How can I live with myself?" "Lokhir... Has become... mad with power.... He wants.. To kill.... All... The free thinkers... In the end... He will turn on all of you.. and get himself killed... I hope... You see... the error.. of... Your ways..." Said to Zeth before Valcore died. "Hang on a minute.." Valcore pulls out a book with blank pages, and a blank cover. "Alright continue." Later... "Thank you. I've compiled your thoughts into this book, now, I have to go to the library and put it under the section 'I don't give a shit!' Category:Human Category:Mercenary Category:House of Grey